iCarly
by Thereee
Summary: This is episode about Carly, Sam, Freddie, Spencer, and some new people i added. This is about when they try to find a topic for iCarly. You will have to read the rest to find out what they are going to pick.
1. Chapter 1

iCarly

Characters:

Carly Spencer

Sam Freddy's Mother

Freddy Elizabeth  
Chapter 1

Carly was sitting at home waiting for Sam and Freddy to get there then they could talk about what they will do for the next iCarly.

Sam: Ok let's do this thing.

Freddy: Yeah let's go.

Carly: Ok then let's head up stairs.

As we were walking up the stairs no body said any thing I mean normally Sam will say some thing mean to Freddy but nothing.

Freddy: Here are the cards with all the ideas on them.

Sam: Ohhh…I think we should do this one. (Sam points to the idea on the index card.)

Carly: What is it?

Sam: It is the Jell-o eating contest.

Carly: Wow. That sounds like fun can we do that one?

Sam: Sure.

Freddy: How much Jell-o do you have to eat?

Sam: I think that is up to us… right?

Carly: Yeah it should and it will be.

Sam: We can use those huge bowls that Spencer but the other day.

Carly: Yeah we can. What kind of Jell-o should we buy?

Sam: I think we should use that red one.

Carly: Ok let's go and see if Spencer will give me money to go buy the Jell-o.

They all went to see Spencer and when they got there he was sitting at the table eating a taco.

Carly: Hi, Spencer… what are you doing?

Spencer: Nothing but this taco is really good. What are you kids up to?

Carly: Nothing we were just up stairs and we were talking about the next iCarly thing we will do and we decide that we were going to have a Jell-o eating contest. I was wondering if I could have some money to go get the Jell-o.

Spencer: Yeah sure here I only have a fifty on me---

Carly: (Grabs the money out of Spencer's hand fast) thank you Spencer I will see you when I get home.

Spencer: Yeah you're welcome.

As Carly, Freddy, and Sam were walking they were trying to decide where to go and get the Jell-o. Then they just walked into the store they first saw and it was called Sparkie's. They walked in and it smelled like burgers and fries and things like that. This store is a store that they have never been to.

Sam: I think the Jell-o is over there.

Carly: Ok let's look.

Freddy: Wow look at all the colors. Are you sure you want red I mean look at them all.

Sam: We already decided on the red one.

Carly: I like the red.

(Sam grabs the red Jell-o.)

Sam: How many boxes do we need?

Carly: I don't know probably like four or more because they need big

Elizabeth: OH MY GOSH! YOU ARE THE CAST OF ICARLY...

Carly: Yeah hi and uhm who are you?

Elizabeth: Hi my name is Elizabeth and I love your web show I watch it all the time.

Sam, Carly, and Freddy: Thank you.

Elizabeth: Do you come to this store often?

Carly: No… this is the first time being here.

Elizabeth: Oh nice I come here all the time. Do you live around here?

Carly: Yeah I live only a ten minute walk from here.

Elizabeth: My dad owns this store I live right next door to here.

Carly: We are having a iCarly show on Tuesday night around six. Do you want to come?

Elizabeth: Sure but I do not know were you live.

Carly: Well on Tuesday I will meet you here at four thirty and we can walk to my apartment.

Elizabeth: Ok then at six here on Tuesday we will meet and then after iCarly I can come home.

Carly: Ok see you then.

By the time I had turned a round Sam and Freddy had already checked out and they bought six Jell-o packets.

Sam: That girl was nice.

Freddy: Yeah and she was cute to.

Carly: I should ask her out for you. Can I please?

Freddy: I barely even know her but she seems nice and she really likes iCarly.

Carly: Yeah she does and I am going to ask her if she wants to go out with you.

Freddy: ok I guess you can go ahead and ask her she is right out side.


	2. Chapter 2

Here is the next chapter I think you will like it.

Chapter 2

Carly: Hi Elizabeth Freddy was wondering if you would go on a date with him tomorrow night?

Elizabeth: Uhm sure I would love to but where?

Carly: Sam and I will meet you here and then we will walk to my apartment and you and Freddy can have your date there. Is that ok?

Elizabeth: Yeah that sounds fine to me.

Carly: Ok good I will tell Freddy.

Elizabeth: Ok…. Wait what time are we going to meet here?

Carly: We can meet here about four and you guys can have dinner around six. We can all hang out for a while before your date with Freddy.

Elizabeth: Ok I will see you here tomorrow around four then.

Carly: Ok I will see you then bye.

Elizabeth: Ok have fun bye Carly tell Freddy I will see him tomorrow on our date.

Freddy: What did she say to you when you asked her?

Carly: She said she would love to and that she will see us tomorrow.

Freddy: How are we doing this and where?

Carly: Sam and I are going to meet her here around four and then we are walking to my apartment and then we will hang out until six then you both can have your date.

Sam: I can not believe that she said yeah to Freddy I am look at him he is really ugly oh maybe she forgot to bring her glasses.

Freddy: Hahahaha very funny Sam you're the one with no date.

Sam: Shut up Freddy.

Freddy: Are you going to make me?

Sam gives Freddy and look then Freddy starts running up the road. Then Carly and Sam start walking to Carly's apartment. They get there and Spencer is on a tread mill running very fast and its looks like he is running for his life.

Carly: Spencer what are you doing and when did we get a tread mill?

Spencer: (Says very out of breath sounding.) I Thought I could start working out and then I can get into shape and besides I need to drop a few pounds.

Carly: Spencer you are not fat.

Spencer: Well I did not think that I was either until this little boy came by and he was selling cookies for his troop and I said I did not want any and then he kept on asking me and I kept saying no then he finally gave up and then punched me in the stomach and called me fat.

Carly: Spencer just because a little kid got all mad because you would not buy his cookies does not mean you are fat.

Spencer: (Gets off of the tread mill and sounds really out of breath.) I know but I went to a store and I saw it and I wanted it.

Carly: Spencer you can not keep doing that.

Spencer: Yeah I know you tell me all the time I guess I will stop.

Carly: Good.

Spencer: Yeah what do you want for dinner you guys?

Carly: Uhm can we have spaghetti or some thing?

Spencer: Yeah do you want spaghetti tacos?

Carly: Sounds good to us I guess.

Spencer: Ok then I will make them in a hour thirty minutes.

Carly: What are you going to do in the mean time?

Spencer: Watch television and sit on the couch my legs hurt and I think they are going to hurt worse tomorrow.

Carly: Ok then we are going up stairs.

Spencer: Ok that is fine I will call you when dinner is ready.

Carly: Ok.

Spencer: Have fun doing what ever it is your are going to do up stairs.

Carly: Oh we can.

Every one besides Spencer started walking up the stairs then they saw a puppy sitting right on the stairs as they got up there and on the Puppy there was a collar and on the collar it said To: Freddie From: Elizabeth. Freddie started saying how did it get here Elizabeth does not even know where you live. And on the collar was a phone number it was Elizabeth's and it said call if you want to.

Freddie: (Asks Carly for her cell phone to call Elizabeth and ask her how she knew where Carly lived.)

Elizabeth: (Picks up on other line of the phone.) Hey.

Freddie: How in the world did you know where Carly lives?

Elizabeth: I gave a delivery guy the puppy and told him to drop the dog off at Carly Shay's house today as soon as possible.

Freddy: Ahhh, I see but my mom will not let me keep him.

Elizabeth: How come?

Freddie: She thinks that I am allergic to every animal.

Elizabeth: Oh is she the kind of net freak mother that makes you take tic-baths every other day?

Freddie: uhhh no… why do you think that?

Elizabeth: Because I have a mother just like her and I know how they operate.

Freddie: Really you do?

Elizabeth: Yes Freddie I do and it is ok you are not the only one with a neat freak nutcase weird mother because I have one to.

Freddie: I never thought any body would have a mother that was like that other than me.

Elizabeth: You were wrong Freddie. Because I do. That means you do have a mother like that I was right.

Freddie: Yeah it can get kind of embarrassing.

Mrs. Benson: Freddie time for a tic-bath.

Freddie: MOM!

Elizabeth: It is ok Freddie I will go now and I will see you tomorrow.

Freddie: Ok.

Elizabeth starts to walk away and then…

Freddie: Wait… let's keep that between us ok?

Elizabeth: Yeah, no problem.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next day this is the day that Freddie is going on his date Elizabeth. That day before she got there they all had to get ready especially Freddie. He jumped into the shower and then after gelled his hair and even used some hairspray (it was his mother's). He only did that, that one time and then never again he would do that because about a hour after that his hair was really hard and he could not even brush though it, then he took another shower. It was one o'clock and she was going to be here around four. After he got out of the shower he put on a vest, dress pants, and a button down shirt, and dress shoe's. After he go done getting dressed he grabbed a soda and an apple out of the fridge. Then he walked across the hall to Carly's.

Carly: Hey what are you doing?

Sam: What the heck are you wearing! You are not wearing that on the date are you?

Freddie: Nothing. And this is fine isn't it Carly?

Carly: No?

Freddie: Just tell me the truth.

Carly: Ok then well Freddie you look like a geek when you where that.

Freddie: I have nothing else to where though that is nice and not dorky.

Carly: Sam gets the clothes that we bought for Freddie.

Sam walks over to the table and grabs boy clothes that are for Freddie.

Sam: Here (Tossing them on the counter.)

Carly: We bought those for you because we knew you would want them.

Freddie: How did you know my size?

Sam: I went in your house and got in your drawer to look at the sizes of your clothes.

Freddie: When did you do that?

Sam: Just the other day. I think it was like yesterday. Or some thing like that.

Freddie: What was the point in that? You could have just asked me.

Carly: No because you would have wanted to go and then ask if you could pick it out your self or not.

Freddie: What does that matter any?

Carly: It does because you would have picked some thing ugly.

Freddie: Thank you for that, that was nice.

Spencer: (Comes out in towel, singing a song.)

Freddie: Wow what the heck I am here you know that right and we are all here that is sick.

Spencer: (Screams and runs out of the room.)

Freddie: That was weird.

Carly: Just a little.

Sam: I did not think I was ever going to see your brother in a towel.

Spencer: (Sobbing.)

Carly: Spencer it is ok Freddie I did not mean that you were fat.

Freddie: I never said he was fat.

Carly: I know when people are kind of mean to Spencer he thinks they are calling him fat.

Freddie: I am sorry I was not telling you that you were fat.

Spencer: It is ok.

Freddie: you are not fat.

Spencer: I know that.

Freddie: Ok it is like almost one thirty already and she is gonna be here soon! We need to get this house looking fantastic.

Carly: Freddie calm down we are going to have the date down here you and her are, and then me and Sam are going up stairs and watching TV or some thing to kill time and then she is going to leave I am guessing around like seven or eight or some thing like that and maybe even nine o' clock it all depends how this works out.

Freddie: yeah it I think this will be fine_

Sam: if this girl had any brains she will either stand him up or come and go down on the floor fainting because she finally got glasses.

Freddie: Ha-ha Sam you are hilarious!

Sam: Freddie, don't tell me I know this.

Four o clock comes around I (Freddie) am waiting for them to get here from going and meeting Elizabeth at the store.

Elizabeth: Hey, I am here….

Carly: we are here.

Sam: we have tell you some thing.

Freddie: what is it?

Sam: Elizabeth does not like you she only came here to meet Spencer.

Carly: Any way let's go up stairs to do iCarly. She was kidding.

Freddie: Thanks for that I thought she was serious about that.

Carly: Let's go.

They go up stairs and they see the Jell-o then they get on the iCarly site they are on and now they are having a Jell-o eating contest and Sam is winning, she won the contest. Now the thing is about this story I had an ending and now you make the rest and send it to me if you want thank you for reading this.


End file.
